Transcendent Time
by judaiteito
Summary: It all started with the sudden transfer of 5 handsome men in Namimori High. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a member of the school's Student Council or as they call him dame-Tsuna, lived a normal life together with his best friends. But it all change when the transferees' true identities revealed and his once covered past unveiled. Adding to it, zombies kept on chasing them. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Transcendent Time**

Chapter 1: The Clash of the New Students and The Student Council

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: R27, 8059, 18D, Dae6996, GiottoxOC, OCxOC**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Yoh! Minna! X3 before we start, I just want to say, to those who reviewed my story "Love is Just around the Corner", ARIGATO! *bows***

**Tsuna: Judai-chan and I appreciate it. *bows***

**Judai: Hope you'll all like this story~ ^^  
**

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Keith Clay in this story…. *bows***

**Warning: Shounen-ai…. And that's all…. I guess? **

**Another note: Dino, Shiroi and Keith's age is the same as Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome's:16; Reborn, Giotto, Daemon, Mukuro and Hibari are 17. **

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Clash of the New Students and the Student Council**

**It was a fine morning at Namimori High School. As usual, students go to their school, talk with friends, do their morning chores, running late, avoiding a certain Discipline Committee Head skylark, and go to their respective classrooms. But it seems, this day has some surprises in stored for a certain dame-tuna, together with his best friends; a silver head, loyal, dynamite boy, a black haired, happy-go-lucky, baseball boy and a brunette fanged, katana-wielding girl.**

"**Class, we are having 5 new transferee students. Please treat them well," at this time, the teacher was having his sweat drop, "and don't cause them trouble. You may come in now."**

**The classroom door of the class 2-B opened and 5 handsome boys entered. Upon seeing them, almost all the girls squealed.**

"**Aren't they cute?"**

"**No, they're not cute….. They're hot!"**

"**Kyaaa~"**

**All the boys sweat drop. Suddenly, one of the girls, who aren't fangirling, said something that surprised all of them.**

"**That blonde guy with blue eyes looks like Sawada!"**

**~Silence~**

"**EH?!"**

**And it causes uproar.**

"**No way! That dame-Tsuna can't be like that!"**

"**Yeah! That guy is much more mature!"**

**The comments and insults continued until someone loudly and forcefully smacked their table.**

"**Silence! The transferees haven't introduce themselves yet!" the teacher shouted. Immediately, all of them kept quiet.**

"**You may start now."**

A light indigo haired guy with violet colored eyes stepped forward. He looked around and smirked causing the girls to squeal again.

"**Daemon Spade, Glad to be here."**

"**Keith Clay, nice to meet you all." A blonde colored spiky hair with cerulean colored eyes monotonously said with a blank face. Then, a blonde haired with icy blue colored eyes stepped forward and smiled warmly. The girls and some of the boys blushed.**

"**Good morning, everyone. I'm Dino Cavallone, nice to meet you all." And the blonde haired named Dino bowed.**

"**Chaos, everyone. The name's Reborn Cielo. Do something to my boyfriend, Giotto, and you shall pay." A black haired, black colored eyes guy with a chameleon on his shoulder said and smirked. The whole class shivered while a blonde boy with blue colored eyes blushed. And the last transferee introduced himself.**

"**Hi! I'm Giotto Vongola, nice to meet you all!" *insert warm and charming smile***

**All the girls squealed and the boys blushed. Once again, the teacher sweat drop along with the transferees. Suddenly, the room's door opened and 4 students entered. The transferees turned to look at the ones who entered and gasped.**

'**He looks like Giotto/me!'  
**

**A brunette girl approached the teacher and handed a slip of paper. The teacher scanned it and nodded.**

"**Student Council meeting, right?"**

**The brunette girl nodded. A brunette boy, who looks like Giotto but has a chocolate brown colored eyes, walked towards the girl while the other 2, a silver haired boy with emerald colored eyes and a black haired boy with honey colored eyes looked at the transferees and blinked.**

'**He looks like Tsuna/Juudaime!'**

**The teacher gave some papers to the brunette girl and the Giotto look-a-like.**

"**These papers are for today's lessons and assignments. You are all excused."**

**And without further arguments, the 4 newly entered students excused themselves and walked away. Then, the teacher instructed the transferees to take their seats.**

"**Hey guys! Have you seen that blonde haired blue eyed Tsuna look-a-like?" the black haired boy with honey colored eyes, Takeshi Yamamoto, asked.**

"**Yeah… but Juudaime is much more awesome than that poor excuse of an imposter!" the silverette boy with emerald colored eyes, Hayato Gokudera, exclaimed.**

"**They're the transferees right, Shiroi-chan?" the Giotto look-a-like, Tsunayoshi Sawada, said.**

"**Yup! Keith Clay, Daemon Spade, Dino Cavallone, Reborn Cielo and Giotto Vongola. The one that looks like Tsuna-chan is Giotto Vongola." The brunette girl, Shiroi Kanda, replied.**

"**Kufufufu… What's this I heard about the bunny having a look-a-like?" a voice suddenly asked, making them jumped in surprise. Shiroi smacked the owner of the voice but they easily dodged it.**

"**Don't scare us like that, pineapple head!" Gokudera exclaimed. The said pineapple head just 'kufufu-ed' and a purple haired, heterochromatic eyed boy appeared in front of them.**

"**Hahaha! Yo! Mukuro!" Yamamoto greeted cheerily. Tsuna 'hie-ed' while Shiroi kept on trying to hit Mukuro, when suddenly a realization came across Shiroi's mind and she snapped her fingers.**

"**I just realized! Daemon Spade looked slightly similar to you, Mukuro, but you're a pineapple head while Daemon is a melon head!"**

**~brief silence~**

**Then, all of them (except for Mukuro) burst out laughing.**

**At the class 2-B…**

**While teacher wrote the lessons on the board, Giotto can't stop thinking about the brunette boy who looks almost like him. He kept on thinking and thinking until his curiosity got the better of him. So, he asked his seatmate about it.**

"**Oh! That was Tsunayoshi Sawada or as we all called him, dame-Tsuna, cause he can't do anything right. He only became a part of the Student Council because of Shiroi Kanda, the Student Council President." A boy, his classmate, replied. Giotto became confused.**

"**Eh? So why didn't you complain about it?"**

"**Because the Student Council is in partnership of the Disciplinary Committee. And I'm warning you since you're new here, you really don't want to be in bad terms with the fearsome leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyouya Hibari, or else, you'll be bitten to death."**

'**Eh? Be bitten to death?' Giotto thought.**

'**Hmm….. So far, the important persons I should know about are Shiroi Kanda and Kyouya Hibari. The Student Council President and the Disciplinary Committee Leader. Might as well let Keith look some information about them.'**

**Lunch Time~ ^^**

"**So, found anything yet, Keith?"**

**The mentioned teen was furiously typing on his red and black laptop, cerulean eyes scanning the screen. He shook his head.**

"**The only information in the school's data base about them is the basic information such as their name, birthdate, age, gender, etc."**

"**I see. How about their family background?" Giotto asked. Keith frowned.**

"**I already tried searching for their backgrounds but every time I came across it, I can't open the files because it needs a password."**

"**Nufufufu… It seems that they don't want other people to know much about them." Daemon commented.**

"**Aren't that Shiroi Kanda the president of the Student Council?" Dino asked. Giotto nodded.**

"**And Kyouya Hibari is the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, right?" Dino asked again and Giotto, once again, nodded. Reborn smirked.**

"**So, why don't we join the Student Council? That way, we can monitor the Namimori High and at the same time, gather more information about them." Reborn commented. The others look thoughtful and were about to say something when suddenly, a voice interrupted.**

"**Oya, oya.. So these are the transferees I've been hearing about."**

**Giotto and the others turned to look at the speaker and saw Shiroi, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro approaching them.**

"**Uwa~ the transferees! Nice to see you again. Oh! I forgot, I'm Shiroi Kanda, the Student Council President. And these are my members Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto and Mukuro Rokudo." Shiroi said.**

"**K-k-k-konnichiwa…."**

"**Tch. Hi."**

"**Hahaha! Ossu!"**

"**Kufufufu…. Konnichiwa…"**

**The transferees sweat drop and thought,**

'**And speaking of the devil and she shall appear.'**

"**Well! Do you guys want to have a tour around the school?" Shiroi asked.**

"**Uhh… It's really not necessary anymore since we already have a map of the school made by Keith." Giotto said as they held up their maps. Shiroi's eyebrow twitched.**

"**Oh. How about we introduce you guys to the school's teachers and faculty?" Shiroi asked again with a smile.**

"**Nufufufu…. We already know who's who because the kid already gave us the names and information about them." Daemon said as he pointed at Keith. Again, Shiroi's eyebrow and smile twitched.**

"**Eh? How about-"**

"**Can't you tell that we don't need your help anymore, moron?" Keith said with a blank face. Dino, Daemon and Giotto looked at Keith, Reborn look amused, Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' while Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto thought at the same time,**

'**Uh-oh…'**

**That comment caused the SC President's smile to turn into a frown. She took deep breaths to calm herself and forced a smile.**

"**If that's the case, we won't bother you anymore. But if ever you need our help, PLEASE…. HESITATE before you approach us, MR. KNOW-IT-ALL! GOOD DAY!"**

**And with that, she stomped away while the others sweat drop.**

"**Tch. You really have to insult her even though she was trying to help. Ungrateful bakas…" Gokudera mumbled.**

"**Hahaha! That was the first time someone insulted her."**

"**Kufufufu….. Watching her angry is amusing….."**

**Tsuna sighed and bowed at Giotto and co. then he ran after the fuming president. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro followed. Giotto frowned at Keith.**

"**That was not a nice thing to say to someone who just wanted to offer us help."**

"**Hn. She's annoying me."**

"**Huh? That's a first." Dino commented.**

"**But you ruined our chance in joining the SC, Keith." Daemon said. Keith remained impassive. Reborn smirked.**

"**Actually, no. Keith didn't ruin our chance. After all, we just need to fill up the forms and give it to them. And fortunately, Keith already decodes the password for the application files."**

**Keith nodded and turned his laptop so that Giotto and the others can see it. Daemon 'Nufufu-ed', Dino smiled and Giotto gave Keith a thumb up. **

"**So, when are we going to submit the forms?" Dino asked, looking at Reborn.**

"**After 2 weeks."**

**At the Student Council Room….**

"**Argh!"**

"**Shiroi-chan, calm down….."**

"**Kufufufu… You're really amusing to watch, young lady."**

"**Mukuro-sama, your coffee."**

"**Tch. Just don't mind them, Shiroi."**

"**Hahaha! Yeah, since you won't be seeing them after class, here at the SC room."**

"**Hn. What are you herbivores talking about?"**

**They looked at the opened door and saw a black haired boy, steel blue eyed Disciplinary Committee Leader, Kyouya Hibari. He entered and sat on the couch. A violet haired girl, purple eyed with an eye patch on her right eye, Chrome Dokuro, handed Hibari his coffee.**

"**So? Are you herbivores gonna answer my question?"**

"**Uhh….. You see…" Tsuna started but was interrupted by Gokudera.**

"**A baka boy named Keith Clay insulted Shiroi."**

**~Silence~**

**Hibari smirked. Upon seeing him smirked, Shiroi cried.**

"**UWA! *sniffs* that's it! They're never allowed to enter this room! Even if they really need our help so badly!"**

**All (except for Mukuro and Hibari, who were calmly drinking their coffee) sweat drop.**

**2 weeks later…**

"**No. I'm not accepting those forms."**

**Shiroi said with a serious face. She was sitting on her work desk in the SC room with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro on the table on the both side of her desk, Hibari on the couch and Chrome in the room's mini bar. In front of Shiroi stood Reborn, Giotto, Daemon, Dino and Keith, their forms on her desk.**

"**Why not?" Giotto asked.**

"**Nufufufu…. Just because you were insulted by the kid doesn't mean you have to take this personally. " Daemon added. Shiroi twitched but remained calm.**

"**If you can't respect your president, then it's meaningless to let you join."**

"**Well, pat is past. Can't you just move on?" Keith mumbled. Shiroi heard it and twitched again. Tsuna, upon seeing this, sighed.**

"**Shiroi-chan, why not just let them join?" Tsuna said. Yamamoto nodded.**

"**Besides, the field trip and the festival are coming up and we need more members."**

"**Unfortunately, I have to agree with the yakyuu-baka." Gokudera said.**

'**Well, that's a first.' Shiroi thought. She frowned and about to say something when Hibari interrupted.**

"**Why not have a contest, omnivore?"**

**They all looked at Hibari. Shiroi blinked and smirked.**

"**Hmm…. Why not? I accept your idea, carnivore." Shiroi said. She looked at the boys in front of her and said,**

"**We will have a 5 on 5 contest. If you win, I'll accept the forms and you're all officially will become members of the Student Council. But if we win, I'll reject the forms and all of you are never allowed to enter this room ever again. Understand?"**

**Reborn smirked.**

"**We accept."**

"**Well then, in our team I'll have Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Muku-"**

"**Kufufufu….. I'm not participating."**

"**Eh? Why?"**

**Mukuro didn't answer. He just handed Chrome his empty cup and disappeared.**

"**Nufufufu…"**

**Daemon snapped his fingers and unexpectedly, Mukuro appeared on the doorway.**

"**Kufufufu… I didn't know someone can see through my illusion. Interesting…" Mukuro said. Daemon smirked.**

"**Nufufufu…. Even ants can see through that cheap trick." Daemon said. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched.**

"**Kufufufu…. Don't you know who you are talking to?"**

"**Nufufufu…. I know. I'm talking to a pineapple." Daemon retorted while smirking. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched again, this time a vein pop out. Shiroi giggled while the others (except for Hibari, Keith and Reborn, who were smirking) tried to suppress their laugh.**

"**Kufufufu…. Well then, if that's the case, I'm talking to a melon." Mukuro retorted back. Deamon froze, his eyebrow twitched. Shiroi burst out laughing while the others (except for the trio who were still smirking) chuckled. Daemon glared at them.**

"**Nufufufu… It's better to be a melon than a scaredy-cat, chicken, loser pineapple."**

"**Kufufufu…. Let's see who's a loser, melon. Young lady?"**

**Shiroi stopped laughing.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I take back what I said earlier. I'm joining in." Mukuro said, smirking at Daemon. Daemon just smirked back.**

'**Kufufufu/ Nufufufu…. This is going to be interesting…' both of them thought. Shiroi smirked.**

"**Ok! Let me say it again. Our team, Decimo, is composed of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Mukuro Rokudo and me."**

"**Well then, our team, Primo, will be me, Giotto Vongola, Daemon Spade, Dino Cavallone and Keith Clay." Reborn said.**

"**The contest will be 1 week after. You better be prepared, Primo, because the Decimo will crush you and beat ya!"**

"**Hmm….. We'll see…."**

**And with that, a flicker of fire was lit on both teams. Each one of them promised to win the contest.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Done! Whoops! Woohoo!**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* well, that's all for chapter 1….. I guess…**

**Judai: *sighs* I know… it sucks huh? Oh well! I'm not a good writer so… yeah…. PLEASE REVIEW~ *puppy dog eyes* and feel free to point some mistakes 'cause really….. *laughs sheepishly* I think that the story has some grammar and spelling errors.**

**Tsuna: Ja minna! R&R!**

**Song for this Chapter (Song I'm listening while writing this):**

**Aoi Yume, Kufufu no fu, Simulation and Suberidai (I don't own these songs…. Obviously…)**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Life and Death Contests

**Title: Transcendent Time**

Chapter 2: The Life and Death Contests 

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: R27, 8059, 18D, Dae6996, GiottoxOC, OCxOC**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Yoh! Minna! Konnichiwa~ Before we start, I just wanna say thank you for reviewing the chapter 1 of my story. *bows***

**Tsuna: Arigato gozaimasu! *bows***

**Judai: The usual, hope you all like the story! ^^**

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Keith Clay in this story…. *bows***

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc…. And that's all…. I guess? **

**Another note: Dino, Shiroi and Keith's age is the same as Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome's:16; Reborn, Giotto, Daemon, Mukuro and Hibari are 17. **

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Life and Death Contests**

**Recap:**

"_The contest will be 1 week after. You better be prepared, Primo, because the Decimo will crush you and beat ya!"_

"_Hmm….. We'll see…."_

_And with that, a flicker of fire was lit on both teams. Each one of them promised to win the contest._

**1 week later… At the SC room…..**

"Are all the members of the teams are here?"

All of them nodded. The day of the contest has finally arrived! And all the contestants are excited to win! The question is….

What kind of contests are they participating?

The door to the SC room opened and the fearsome Disciplinary Committee Leader entered together with his vice leader, Tetsuya Kusakabe, and secretary, Chrome Dokuro. Hibari looked at them and immediately walked away. Leaving his secretary and vice leader.

"So what contests are we going to participate, Tetsuya-kun?" Shiroi asked.

"Huh? I thought you guys are the ones who will organize the contests." Dino said. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, we're not. It will be unfair on your part. Besides, it's Hibari-san who organized the contests."

"The Disciplinary Committee Leader huh? It's still in your advantage since SC is in partnership with them." Keith said. Shiroi frowned.

"Of course not. The DC is an independent organization. We're just in partnership in order to maintain the discipline among students in school and organizing the school's events." Shiroi said.

"Anyway, what are the contests, Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll tell what the first contest is later. First, we should all go to the track and field. That's where the first contest will be held. Kyo-san is already there, waiting." Kusakabe said and started walking away. The others followed.

**In the Track and Field…..**

"The first contest will be sack racing. The two contestants, one on each team, will race around the field for only 1 lap. The first to cross the finish line wins. The contestants are Tsunayoshi Sawada from Team Decimo and Giotto Vongola from Team Primo." Kusakabe explained. The aforementioned contestants walked in the starting point with their sack in hand given to them by Chrome. The two stepped inside their own sack.

"Ready!... GO!"

The two jumped forward at the same time, their friends cheering them on. It seems that there's no clear winner because the two of them are in the same pace. That is, until suddenly, a machine with a laser beam appeared in front of them coming from beneath the ground.

"HIE! What-?"

"What the-?"

And it started shooting at them.

"HHHHIIIIIEEE! TASUKETE!"

"WHOAH!"

Giotto dodged the laser beams gracefully while Tsuna dodged it clumsily. Laser machines kept on appearing left and right.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Giotto!"

"What the- You didn't say that there will be lasers in the race!" Shiroi shouted at Kusakabe. The vice leader shrugged.

"Kyo-san said it will make the contest much more interesting and entertaining."

And indeed Hibari found the contest more interesting and entertaining if he's constant smirking is any indication. Back to the two contestants, they are still dodging the lasers aimed at them. As they finally passed the laser machine, a giant black metal ball appeared and started rolling towards them.

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Hibari/Hibari-san/Carnivore!" shouted Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Shiroi. Hibari just 'hn-ed'.

Giotto jumped on top of the rolling ball and jumped down, still continuing the race. Tsuna was about to jump on top of the rolling ball just like Giotto did but unfortunately, the ball bounced and…

Tsuna's face meets ball and ball meets Tsuna's face. The ball kept on rolling leaving Tsuna laying on the floor, dizzy.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tuna-chan!"

"Kufufufu… that's gotta hurt."

Shiroi, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards Tsuna and helped him sit up. Tsuna promptly fainted while Giotto crossed the finish line.

"The winner is Giotto Vongola! One point for the Team Primo." Kusakabe announced. Chrome, who was the scorer, wrote one point on the score board for Team Primo. Gokudera gritted his teeth, Shiroi growled while Dino high five-ed Giotto and Keith smirked.

**At the Archery Field….**

Shiroi, Tsuna (who was now awake), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino blinked.

"What the-?"

"Is this really the archery field?!" Shiroi and Tsuna exclaimed. The archery field turned into a forest field for military training. There are mannequins behind the trees and in the middle of the field.

"The next contest will be target shooting. The one who takes down more mannequins wins. The contestants are Hayato Gokudera from Team Decimo vs Reborn Cielo from Team Primo." Kusakabe announced. Gokudera and Reborn entered the field carrying their own guns.

"Ready….. Start!"

The two were about to shoot the mannequins when suddenly, the mannequins' mouth opened and bullet shooting machines came out aiming at them.

BANG!

Gokudera dodged the bullets and took cover behind the trees. Meanwhile, Reborn was also dodging at the same time shooting down some mannequins.

"KUSO! HIBARI! I'LL BLOW YOU UP WHEN I'M DONE HERE!" Gokudera shouted then mumbled,

"That is, if I get out of here alive…."

And with that, he got out from his cover and started shooting. After 10 minutes of shooting, dodging, tripping and cursing (Gokudera), the contest is finally over with Reborn as the winner. (Reborn came out of the field first without a single scratch.)

"What?! But they had took down the same number of mannequins!" complained Shiroi.

"That is correct but Reborn shot those mannequins on their vital points so, he wins." Kusakabe explained. Gokudera cursed, Shiroi groaned while Yamamoto and Tsuna patted their backs.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime! I failed you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!..." Gokudera repeated while bowing in front of Tsuna. The aforementioned 'Juudaime' tried to calm down his best friend.

**At the Baseball Field…**…..

"Well, this seems normal…." Giotto said. The others nodded.

"Our next game will be the baseball game. The person who hits the ball with their bat three times wins. The contestants are Takeshi Yamamoto from Team Decimo vs Dino Cavallone from Team Primo. And may I remind you Team Decimo, if you lose this game, you will lose the deal and the members of the Team Primo will officially be a part of SC." Kusakabe said. Shiroi became serious and turned to Yamamoto.

"You MUST win this, Yamamoto." Shiroi said with a serious face and firm voice. Yamamoto nodded.

"Dino, be careful. We don't know what kind of tricks or traps they're gonna use this time." Giotto said. Dino smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Giotto, I'll be fine. I'll win this!"

"The first to bat will be Dino Cavallone." Kusakabe said. Dino walked into the field with his bat in hand. The pitcher and the catcher are two of the DC members.

"Ready…. Start!"

And with that, the pitcher threw the ball. Dino hit the ball with his bat but, it seems like the ball has glue for it was stuck on the bat.

"Wha-?"

Unnoticed by them, the pitcher and the catcher walked away from the field into the safe zone.

3….2…1….

DING!

BOOM!

"DINO!"

The ball exploded with Dino covered with smoke. Once it cleared up, Dino was covered with ashes from head to toe and with slightly tattered clothes. The pitcher and the catcher walked back into the field.

"Strike one!" the catcher said.

"*cough* *cough* Are you seriously trying to kill us?!" Dino shouted. His question went unanswered. So, he pouted and went back to his position and once again, the pitcher threw the ball. Dino, now prepared for the incoming bomb ball, looked surprised when the ball opened and small balls came out of it with spikes around it. Dino dropped his bat and ran away while the spiked balls impaled on the ball behind them. Dino gulped.

'That was close!'

"Strike two!" the catcher announced. Dino sighed and went back into the field. He picked up the bat and positioned himself.

'This is the last one!' Dino thought. The pitcher threw the ball and Dino hit it.

POP!

SPLASH!

Unfortunately, the ball popped and Dino was covered with hot water.

"HOT!"

Daemon grabbed the ice cold water bucket beside him, walked towards Dino and dumped the water into Dino.

"Nufufufu….. so this is the purpose why there's a bucket of ice cold water in there."

"Strike three! OUT!" the catcher said. Dino sighed dejectedly and walked with Daemon to where his teammates are. Giotto handed Dino a towel to dry himself.

"Next! Takeshi Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto was about to step out when Shiroi and Tsuna hugged him from behind.

"Yamamoto, don't go! You'll die!" Tsuna and Shiroi exclaimed in unison. The other sweat dropped. Yamamoto laughed and patted their heads.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll win this game!"

And so, Shiroi and Tsuna reluctantly let go of Yamamoto and let him walked towards the field.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! The yakyuu-baka will win or else I'll blow him up!" Gokudera said. The SC president and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Kufufufu….. Besides, he's the school's baseball club ace player." Mukuro said.

Yamamoto readied himself and looked seriously at the pitcher. The pitcher threw the ball and to everyone's (except for Hibari and Reborn) surprise, the ball split into half when Yamamoto hit it.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPENED?!"

Once again, their questions went unanswered and the game continued. The pitcher threw the ball and just what happened earlier, the ball opened and small balls came out with spikes. Yamamoto spun his bat and deflected the spiked balls.

"Whoah… As expected from the school's baseball club ace player….." Shiroi commented.

And the game continued. The pitcher threw the ball and Yamamoto just held out his bat and let it bounced and hit it without popping it. Unfortunately, an innocent student was just passing by when suddenly, he was hit by a flying ball.

"HOT! AAAAHHHHHH!"

~SILENCE~

"The winner is Takeshi Yamamoto!"

"YAY!"

"YES!"

Shiroi was about to glomp Yamamoto when unexpectedly Gokudera hugged the so called 'yakyuu-baka'. Gokudera, upon realizing what he had done, immediately released him and jumped away. Tsuna blinked, Mukuro 'kufufu-ed', Shiroi smirked and Yamamoto just laughed. Chrome put a point on the score board for Team Decimo.

**At the Disciplinary Committee room…**

"Our next game will be fruit slicing. The one who can slice more fruits wins. But if you slice three bomb fruits, you'll lose immediately. You can pick the weapon of your choice here." Kusakabe said as he pointed at the table full of different weapons beside him.

"The contestants will be Mukuro Rokudo from Team Decimo vs Daemon Spade from Team Primo."

Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' and Daemon 'nufufu-ed'. Mukuro picked up a trident while Daemon chose a scythe. They stood in front of their own fruit throwing machine.

"Kufufufu…. Prepare to lose, melon."

"Nufufufu… Right back at you, pineapple."

Everyone sweat dropped as they saw the fruit hair styled duo throwing insults at each other with a dark aura surrounding them. Wait….. Is that a giant pineapple and melon behind them?

"uhhh… Ready….."

"Kufufufufu…"

"Nufufufufu….."

Sweat drop

"START!"

And the game begins! The two fruit heads (Tsuna: really, Judai-chan? Judai: oh, shut up!) were slicing the thrown fruits furiously unknowingly that two of the fruits they had sliced were fruit bombs.

BOOM! BOOM!

SPLAT!

Mukuro and Daemon were now covered with red and yellow fruit juice and just ignored it and kept on slicing.

**2 minutes later…..**

"Wao~ I'm bored….." Shiroi whined.

"Don't worry, only one more fruit to slice." Tsuna said.

"And it's either a fruit bomb or an ordinary fruit." Gokudera commented. And the last fruit was released. On Mukuro's was a pineapple and on Daemon's was a melon. Daemon's eyebrow twitched and sliced the melon furiously.

BOOM!

And he was now covered with melon juice while Mukuro just dodged the pineapple bomb.

~Silence~

"A-and the winner is Mukuro Rokudo!"

"YEAH!"

"YOU WIN PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

"YES!"

"tch."

"Kufufufufu…"

Giotto handed a clean towel to Daemon to clean himself. After wiping his hands and face, Daemon walked towards Mukuro and extended his hand.

"Nufufufu… Congratulations, not bad for an illusionist."

"Kufufufu… Right back at you." Mukuro said and he shook hands with Daemon. Daemon leaned forward and whispered to his ear,

"Can't wait to work with you, Mukuro-chan."

And with that, the melon head walked back to his team leaving a slightly blushing Mukuro.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Augh! Tired~ Midterm exam coming up….. need to study…. Ahem…. Yoh! Guys! Hope you like this chapter! I know…. It kinda sucks, right? Anyway, R&R!**

**Tsuna: Read and Review! *smiles***

**Next Chapter: Shiroi vs Keith: the battle of information brokers….. and….. an unexpected win…..**

**Guess what team will win…. ^^ is it Team Decimo or Team Primo?**

**-+Incarnation of Death+- **


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Win

**Title: Transcendent Time**

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Win, Warm Gold and Cold Black 

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: R27, 8059, 18D, Dae6996, GiottoxOC, OCxOC**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Yoh! Minna! Konnichiwa~ Before we start, I just wanna say thank you for reviewing the chapter 2 of my story. *bows* I love you all guys! X3**

**Tsuna: Arigato gozaimasu! *bows***

**Judai: The usual, hope you all like the story! ^^**

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Keith Clay in this story…. *bows***

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc…. And that's all…. I guess? **

**Another note: Dino, Shiroi and Keith's age is the same as Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome's:16; Reborn, Giotto, Daemon, Mukuro and Hibari are 17. **

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Judai: I actually have no clue why that's the chapter's title….. hehe… *laughs sheepishly***

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected Win, Warm Gold and Cold Black**

**Recap:**

"_Nufufufu….. Congratulations, not bad for an illusionist."_

"_Kufufufu….. Right back at you." Mukuro said and he shook hands with Daemon. Daemon leaned forward and whispered to his ear,_

"_Can't wait to work with you, Mukuro-chan."_

_And with that, the melon head walked back to his team leaving a slightly blushing Mukuro._

Chrome put another score on the score board for Team Decimo making them tied with the Team Primo. She turned towards Mukuro to congratulate him but paused as she saw the slight blush on his face.

'Mukuro-sama…. Is blushing?' Chrome thought.

Mukuro bowed his head so that his bangs half covered his face and thought,

'What's up with that-that-that jerk?! At first, he called me pineapple, now he's calling me MUKURO-CHAN?! For pineapple's sake, what's him?! That melon! And now, I'm blushing! What am I, a girl?! I really need to calm down.'

Contrary to what the others think (except for Shiroi and Tsuna, who knew about this side of Mukuro because of what Shiroi did before) Mukuro has this 'soft' side that was hidden by his normal façade. When Shiroi found this out, she blackmailed him into joining the Student Council with this secret.

"Mukuro-sama, is there something wrong?" Chrome asked. Mukuro, who's back to normal, lift his head and shook it.

"No, my kawaii Chrome, there's nothing wrong."

Chrome was about to say something when the vice leader announced the last game.

"Our last game will be a race. The DC members will give the questions to be answered and when answered correctly, they'll give the clues to where to go next. The first to go to the finish line wins (Note: it's like the 'Amazing Race', except instead of doing tasks, they'll gonna answer a question or riddle). The contestants will be Shiroi Kanda from Team Decimo and Keith Clay from Team Primo."

Shiroi smirked while Keith remained impassive.

"The battle of the info-brokers, huh?" Gokudera commented.

"Kufufufu…. This will be interesting."

"The starting place is here. There are two envelopes at the two desks there. The one with a letter D initial is for the Team Decimo's representative, Shiroi-san and the other with a letter P initial is for the Team Primo's representative, Keith Clay." Kusakabe said. The two mentioned representatives walked towards their appointed desks and grabbed the envelope.

"Ready…. Start!"

They tore open the envelopes, inside was a paper with a question written on it.

Shiroi and Keith's question: I have three straight sticks. How can I make it four?

Surprisingly, there are actually three straight sticks on their envelopes. Shiroi smirked as she formed the three sticks into a number 4 formation while Keith formed his sticks into the Roman numeral number IV in his desk.

DING!

A small compartment opened on the side of their desks. Inside was the clue for their next destination.

Shiroi's clue: Swimming Pool

Keith's clue: Gym

After they read the clue, they immediately ran out of the Disciplinary Committee Room towards their own destination leaving the others behind.

"Tch. How are we supposed to know who will win if we can't watch the game?" Gokudera questioned. The others agreed. As if on cue, the door opened and a red head, eyeglass wearing boy and a jumper wearing, lollipop eating boy entered.

"Eh? Spanner-san and Shoichi-kun?" Tsuna said.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, minna."

"Sawada-san, minna, konnichiwa."

"Oi! What are you guys doing in here?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, Hibari-san asked, ("more like demanded" Spanner mumbled) to monitor the race. I sent Timcanpy to Shiroi-chan and black golem to Clay-san. You can watch Shiroi-chan's side on my laptop and Clay-san's on Spanner's laptop. Hibari-san, I also connected the link on your laptop." Shoichi said as he and Spanner took their seats and opened their laptops.

"You can also communicate with them." Spanner added while typing.

**At the Swimming Pool…**

In front of Shiroi were a cup, a flask with a small ball inside, and a letter that has the question/ riddle/ task. Shiroi picked up the letter and read it.

_Get the ball from the flask without turning it upside down. When you already have the ball, put it in a small circle compartment beside the pool's drain. Good luck. (You really need it.)_

_P.S. Beware of shark._

Shiroi sweat dropped upon reading the P.S. she grabbed the cup from the table and fetched water from the pool. She poured the water from the cup into the flask and watched as the small ball slowly rose up until it was on the flask's mouth. She picked up the ball and walked towards the pool. She took off her school jacket, skirt, shoes and socks.

'Good thing I wear shorts.' Shiroi thought. She was about to jump into the pool when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Shiroi-chan! Wait! There's a shark!"

Shiroi looked at the water and saw a shark fin on the surface circling the pool.

'Wha-?! I thought they're just trying to scare me!' Shiroi thought. She looked behind her and saw a small golden colored ball with small wings and tail.

"Timcanpy? You know how to talk? But I swear I heard Tuna-chan's voice." Shiroi said.

"Hahaha! Actually, it's not Timcanpy who's talking." A voice coming from Timcanpy said.

"Yamamoto? Wait, are you guys using Tim as a communicator and a video camera?"

"Uhh…. It's Hibari-san's orders, Shiroi-chan." A voice from Timcanpy said.

"Shoichi-kun? Oh, I get it. You're monitoring me while Spanner's monitoring Keith Clay with the black golem." Shiroi said.

"Uhh… Yes-"

"Oi! Shiroi! Stop talking and finish the task! The info broker-freak will win if you keep on wasting your time!" an irritated voice of Gokudera was heard coming from Timcanpy. Shiroi looked back at the pool and gulped.

"Well…. Here goes nothing…." Shiroi whispered. She jumped into the pool, ball in hand, and swam towards the drain. She put the small ball in the mini compartment beside the drain and was about to swim towards the surface, when she saw the shark coming towards her.

"Blup! Blup! Blup!" Shiroi exclaimed. She swam towards the surface fast not realizing that the water was slowly being drained. The shark snapped its jaws and was about to eat Shiroi when suddenly, the water was now knee deep and and the shark was twitching on the pool's tiled floor.

"Oh! Yeah! Take that! Stupid shark! Woohoo!" Shiroi exclaimed and danced her victory dance. Everyone from Team Decimo and Shoichi sweat dropped as they watched the SC President still dancing her victory dance. Even the shark seemed to sweat drop too. A member of the Disciplinary Committee walked towards the dancing president.

"Ahem… Uhh… Kanda-san?"

Shiroi stopped dancing and turned towards the DC member with a blank face as if nothing happened.

"Yes?"

The DC member sweat dropped.

"Your clue, Kanda-san."

The DC member gave Shiroi her clue and ran away. Timcanpy landed on Shiroi's shoulder.

Clue: Congrats! I guess if you read this it means you're still alive. Anyway, your next destination is: 2-B classroom.

Shiroi smirked and took off running, Timcanpy flying behind her.

**At the Gym….**

"Is this really the Gym?" Keith asked to himself. He was standing at the center of the Gym, 3 door rooms in front of him. Between him and the door is a sign that says the riddle/ task/ question. Keith read it.

_There are three doors that lead to rooms full of danger. One of the rooms has the clue. You have three choices. Room A has a lion that haven't eaten a single meat in 3 weeks. Room B has a bunch of drinking, bloodthirsty assassins and Room C is a room filled with fire. Choose carefully. Good luck. (You really need it.)_

Keith remained impassive and studied the sign. A black golem fluttered beside him.

"Yo, kid." A voice coming from the golem said.

"Keith can you hear us?" another voice said.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Keith answered.

"What's this?"

"Oh! It's a black golem that acts as a communicator and a video camera for the race." Dino said.

"Hn. I see." Keith said. The black golem moved towards the sign then to Keith.

"Need some help kid?" Daemon asked. Keith shook his head.

"Nope. I got it covered." Keith said as he walked towards the Room A. He slowly opened the door to the pitched black room and saw an unconscious lion. As he stepped inside, the lion moved and stood in front of Keith. Suddenly, a zipping sound was heard and out came a DC member from inside the lion costume.

"Good job on picking the right room. Here's the clue." The DC member said as he handed Keith the clue.

"So, if the lion was just a costume, then it means that the assassins are just some DC members and the room filled with fire is not true?" Dino asked. Spanner shook his head.

"Actually, there are really assassins in Room B and Room C is really filled with fire."

"Eh?!" Giotto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino exclaimed.

"Room A is the answer to the riddle because the lion hasn't eaten meat in 3 weeks. It means, it's already dead." Keith said. He opened the clue and read it.

_Clue: Congratulations! It means you're alive! Anyway, the next destination will be the school's cafeteria._

Keith walked out of the Gym, the black golem flying behind him.

**At the 2-B Classroom….**

Shiroi opened the door to the 2-B classroom and stepped inside, Timcanpy following her. As soon they're inside the room, the door suddenly closed shut and the windows were locked down.

"Wha-?"

"_There is a bomb hidden inside the classroom. It will explode in 5 minutes. In order to diffuse the bomb, you must first answer the riddle on the paper in your desk. I'll repeat, you have 5 minutes before the bomb will explode. Good luck." _A voice from the room's intercom said. Shiroi frowned.

"Tch. Just as I anticipated. Whenever the carnivore organizes the game, it will be life and death. " Shiroi said as she walked towards her desk. She picked up the letter and read it.

_A phantom thief named White has been stealing gems and important experiments form the museum and the main science laboratory of the Namimori. Phantom Thief White stole the Koh-I-Noor from the museum 2 nights ago. Last night, the phantom thief stole the Yttrium molecule from the science laboratory of Namimori. And this night, the phantom thief stole the precious gem, Opal, from the jewel museum. So, the authorities asked the famous detective in Namimori, Detective Kyou, for help in capturing the Phantom Thief White. That night, the phantom thief stole a weapon containing Uranium from the science laboratory and on the next day, it was found on Detective Kyou's doorstep. Detective kyou smirked._

"_Tetsuya Kusakabe, prepare my things for tonight. We have a thief to capture." Detective Kyou ordered. The assistant detective, Tetsuya Kusakabe, noticed the Uranium weapon on Detective Kyou's hands._

"_Why did the Phantom Thief White left the Uranium weapon here, Detective Kyou?" Kusakabe asked. Detective Kyou smirked._

"_It seems that a certain omnivore sent us a challenge." Detective Kyou said._

_The question: How did Detective Kyou knew that the Phantom Thief is sending him a challenge?_

_And who do you think is the Phantom Thief White?_

Shiroi looked at the clock in front and saw that she spent 2 and a half minutes in reading the riddle.

"Tch. This is bad." Shiroi whispered. Timcanpy fluttered on her side.

"Shiroi-chan! Hurry! If you can't answer the riddle within 2 and half minutes, you'll die!" Tsuna's panic voice said.

"Oi! Info broker! Hurry up! Stop wasting time!" came the voice of an irritated Gokudera, but if you listen closely, you can detect a slight worry in his voice.

"Shiroi! Hurry!" came Yamamoto's voice.

'Those three are really worried.' Shiroi thought.

"Kufufufu….. Shiroi Kanda, if you die in there, I'll revive you and kill you myself." Came Mukuro's threat.

'O~k… Pineapple head using my name is not good. He's 'slightly' worried too. ' Shiroi thought. She walked towards the board and wrote her answer.

#1: Because of the stolen objects and the fact that the last item was found on Detective Kyou's doorstep.

K- Koh-I-Noor

Y- Yttrium molecule

O- Opal

U- Uranium weapon

#2: Shiroi Kanda (Carnivore, I think you really want me dead, huh?)

BEEP!

The windows and the door opened. A DC member entered and handed Shiroi her clue.

_Clue: Not bad, omnivore. As I expected from you. – Kyouya Hibari_

_Anyway, your next destination is the SC room._

Shiroi stepped out of the classroom and ran towards her own committee's office.

**At the School's Cafeteria…..**

Keith found himself surrounded with knives, from small peeling knives to butcher knives. The black golem flew between the knives towards Keith.

"Answer the three riddles written on the letter attached on the knife in front of you within 5 minutes. If not, these knives will immediately pierce itself on your body. Good luck." The voice from the cafeteria's intercom said. Keith slowly and carefully moved his arms to get the attached letter on the knife in front of him.

#1: What can you catch but not throw?

#2: The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?

#3: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?

Keith looked at the clock at the bottom of the intercom and saw that he has only 2 and a half minutes left.

'Tch. So the countdown started when the knives started to surround me.' Keith thought.

"Shiroi-chan! Hurry! If you can't answer the riddle within 2 and a half minutes, you'll die!" a voice was heard from the black golem.

"Huh? What's that?" Keith asked.

"It's Sawada-san. In what we heard, Shiroi Kanda is in a room with a hidden bomb that will explode within 5minutes." Dino said.

"Hn. If that moron will die, it means she's not worthy to be called an information broker." Keith said. Daemon smirked.

"Nufufufu… Is that worry I detect on your voice?"

Keith ignored Daemon and answered the questions.

"#1: a cold. #2: a coffin. #3: a river."

BEEP!

The knives fell on the floor with Keith unharmed. The cafeteria doors opened and a DC member entered and walked towards Keith. He handed his clue.

Clue: Congratulations for surviving that! Anyway, next destination: SC room.

Keith walked out of the cafeteria with black golem flying beside him.

**At the SC Room….**

Shiroi, who was running while talking to Timcanpy, didn't notice Keith, who was calmly walking towards the SC Room, and bumped into the so called 'info broker-freak' making her fall not backwards but forward on top of Keith.

"OUCH!"

"Tch."

Shiroi clutched her head and sat up.

"I'm sorry-eep! You!"

"Hn."

Shiroi, sitting on top of Keith, pointed her finger on him while Keith looked at her impassively. Upon noticing their position and her lack of clothing, (Shiroi forgot to wear her school jacket and skirt and she's still slightly wet) the brunette fanged girl blushed and immediately jumped up and walked inside the SC Room. Keith, who noticed her blushed, smirked and thought,

'Cute.'

He stood up and walked inside the SC room and Shiroi now wearing another skirt and school jacket (she has a spare uniform in her office). They walked towards her desk and saw two letters. They picked it up and read.

Clue: This is your last clue. Run as fast as you can to the next destination: The DC room, the finish line.

Keith, after reading the clue, took off running with Shiroi behind him. Upon arriving outside the DC room, Keith opened the right side simultaneously with Shiroi, who opened the left side door. They entered the DC room with the Teams Decimo and Primo (except for Reborn) asked (more like shouted) who wins. Spanner and Shoichi looked at each other, then to everyone.

"They tied."

~Silence~

"WHAT?!"

"They tied. They opened the door and entered at the same time." Spanner said. Shoichi nodded.

"You were distracted, aren't you?" Reborn said in a low voice beside Keith. Keith remained impassive.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hn."

"Tch. So? How can we decide which team will win?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto looked around.

"Where's Hibari?"

Shiroi blinked then smirked. She clapped her hands to gain their attention.

"I have a game in mind. The first to make the carnivore smile, even just a small smile, wins. The game will end when the sun sets. Game?"

~Silence~

Reborn smirked.

"Game."

And so, the members of Team Decimo and Team Primo did all they know to make a certain skylark prefect smile. Mukuro made an illusion of dead corpse around the DC room when Hibari was doing his paper works. The pineapple head and the pissed off skylark end up fighting that Chrome and Tsuna used all their will and their body (literally) to stop them. Daemon made an illusion of rainbows and unicorns while Hibari was patrolling the school, which ends up with Daemon's body full of scratches.

"What makes you think that those rainbows and unicorns can make him smile?" Giotto deadpan while treating Daemon's scratches. The melon head shrugged. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Shiroi tried telling jokes but end up being bitten to death by the angry skylark. It was almost sunset when Dino walked towards a sakura tree on the school's backyard. He sat and leaned on the tree, wind blowing his hair.

'It's better if I won't l participate the game. I still want to live, thank you very much.' Dino thought. He closed his eyes and about to drift off to sleep when he heard a voice singing the school's anthem.

Midori tanabiku~

Namimori no~

Dainaku shounaku~

Namiga ii~

He opened his eyes and saw a yellow bird landing on his knee. It chirped and fluttered its wings. Dino giggled.

"Kawaii. What's your name?" Dino asked while petting the bird. The yellow bird perched on his finger as Dino stood up.

"Hibird."

Dino startled, looked in front of him and saw Hibari standing. Dino stuttered while Hibird chirped.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hi-Hibari-san! I-I'm sorry. Is this your bird? I-" he was cut off by Hibari saying,

"Do you like animals?"

"Eh? Uhh…." Dino looked at Hibird then nodded.

"I like animals but….. I love this bird."

Dino smiled warmly and looked up at Hibari with a slight blush. Hibari slightly smiled. Wait….. SMILED?! Dino gasped and blushed. Hibari smirked.

'Cute.'

"AHHH!"

Dino and Hibari looked at the direction of the voice and saw Shiroi and the others looking at them, their jaws dropped (except for Keith, Mukuro (who raised his eyebrow), and Reborn). Reborn smirked.

"It seems that we win."

**Author's Note:**

**Judai: Hi! Minna! Konnichiwa~**

**Tsuna: HI! *waves***

**Judai: Hope you all like this chapter. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want a side chapter when Tsuna, Shiroi, Gokudera and Yamamoto first met or the time when Tsuna and Shiroi found out Mukuro's secret.**

**Tsuna: Anyway, here's the next chapter preview:**

**SLAP!**

"**You can insult me as many times and anytime you want. But don't you dare and I repeat, DON'T YOU DARE insult Shiroi or any of my friends or else, that slap mark will not be the only thing you will have in our face."**

**Judai: YAY! **

**Tsuna: Well, R and R!  
**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ciao~**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	4. Chapter 4: ASCC Arrives! Field Trip!

**Title: Transcendent Time**

Chapter 4: ASCC Arrives! Field Trip to Hamaguri X Museum!

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: R27, 8059, 18D, Dae6996, GiottoxOC, OCxOC**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Yoh! Minna! Konnichiwa~ Before we start, I just wanna say thank you for reviewing the chapter 3 of my story. *bows* I love you all guys! X3**

**Tsuna: Arigato gozaimasu! *bows***

**Judai: I dedicate this chapter to my beloved Taichi-chan. **

**Tsuna: Don't give up, ok? Do whatever you want with your dying will!**

**Judai: The usual, hope you all like the story! ^^**

**Tsuna: And don't forget to review! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Keith Clay in this story…. *bows* Oh! And also the 'pinemelon' there. *smiles***

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc, maybe the rude words there…. I guess? **

**Another note: Dino, Shiroi and Keith's age is the same as Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome's:16; Reborn, Giotto, Daemon, Mukuro and Hibari are 17. **

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 4: ASCC Arrives! Field Trip to Hamaguri X Museum!**

**Recap:**

'_Cute.'_

"_AHHH!"_

_Dino and Hibari looked at the direction of the voice and saw Shiroi and the others looking at them, their jaws dropped (except for Keith, Mukuro (who raised his eyebrow), and Reborn). Reborn smirked._

"_It seems that we win."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That Night… At Nami High Rooftop….**

Footsteps echoed the 3rd floor hallway towards the stairs to the rooftop in Namimori High. Hibari looked behind him as he heard the door to the rooftop opened and a fedora wearing guy walked towards him.

"So you're here, carnivore." Hibari said as he studied the man before him.

"Chaos, Kyouya Hibari. By the way, thanks for doing the thing I asked you to do. But I'm kinda curious if it was really a fake smile. It seemed genuine to me." The fedora wearing guy smirked.

"Hn. I don't do things that I didn't mean."

'So it was real, huh?' the fedora wearing man thought.

'It seems you're subconsciously slowly capturing a skylark, Dino.'

"Anyway, about the deal-"

"You want a fight, right?" the fedora wearing man cut off Hibari. He reached into his fedora and a green chameleon crawled on his hand.

"No. Actually, I have some questions that are needed to be answered." Hibari said. The fedora wearing man paused and smirked.

"Shoot."

"Who are you all, Reborn Cielo?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day…..**

Tsuna was walking towards the school building when suddenly; he was dragged towards the back of the school building and shoved to the nearby tree. Tsuna winced.

"Well, well, well….. Lookie here. Its dame-Tsuna." One of the bullies said. The other one, who shoved Tsuna, cracked his knuckles.

"A human punching bag."

"Give us your money, dame-Tsuna or else." The leader of the three bullies said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or else what? Rui Takenaga?"

The bullies and Tsuna were startled when they heard a calm female voice behind them.

"Shi-Shiroi Kanda!" the subordinates of Rui exclaimed. Rui glared at Shiroi.

"Tch. It's just the female Student Council President, no need to be scared you idiots! She's weak!"

"Shiroi-chan?" Tsuna whispered. Shiroi glared at Rui, her eyes momentarily flashed black which slightly scared Rui.

"Rui Takenaga, the so called 'leader' of the 'Dark Gang' that bullies the weak students in school. Unknown to the school population, he's afraid of the dark and sleeps with a teddy bear named 'Teddy'." Shiroi stated then smirked. Rui flushed red with anger and embarrassment while the two others tried to stifle their laughs.

"Grrr… I'll kill you!" Rui exclaimed as he aimed a punch on Shiroi which the SC President easily dodged and held his arm. The brunette girl smirked sadistically, her eyes flashed black again and this time, it really scared Rui.

"Attempt to punch me again and hurt or even touch a single strand of Tsunayoshi's hair, I won't hesitate to announce to the public all your deepest, darkest, embarrassing secrets, castrate you, slice you into bite size pieces and feed it to Timcanpy." Shiroi said. And as if on cue, Timcanpy appeared beside her and bared its fangs at Rui, who tried to struggle against Shiroi's hand but failed. Upon, seeing fear in Rui's eyes, Shiroi released his arm and the bullies immediately ran away. She walked towards Tsuna and helped him.

"Are you alright, Tuna-chan?" Shiroi asked, worriedly. Tsuna smiled, patted Shiroi's head (Tsuna is slightly taller that her) and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you."

Shiroi smiled with a slight blush on her face and hugged Tsuna's arm.

"Let's go! I'm excuse to class today because we have a meeting but you sure have class! So, off we go!"

Shiroi ran, dragging Tsuna with her, towards the school building. Unknown to the two, a group of students saw what happened earlier.

"Did you saw that?" asked Dino. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, we have eyes so we saw that."

Giotto glared at Keith while Dino pouted.

"I mean, those black eyes! It's not a trick of the light, right?"

"Yeah, we saw that." Giotto said. The others nodded.

"If it's a trick of the light, her eyes should be gray or a color near to black. But her eyes are chocolate brown which is so different from that deep, void black." Daemon said.

"It seems our SC President has secrets too." Reborn stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dae6996~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At 2-B Classroom….. LUNCH TIME!**

Tsuna walked towards Giotto, who was talking with Reborn. He tapped Giotto's shoulder to gain his attention. Giotto stopped talking and looked behind him.

"Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun, what is it?"

"Shiroi-chan told me that you guys can eat your lunch at the SC room since all the members of the Student Council take their lunch there." Tsuna said shyly. Giotto smiled and patted his head.

"Wait just a minute; I'll just call Daemon and the others." Giotto said. He looked at the back of the classroom where Daemon sat, surrounded by girls, Keith looking bored at the clouds and Dino by the window, playing with Hibird.

"Daemon! Dino! Keith! Let's go! We're having our lunch at the SC room!" Giotto said. Hibird nestled itself at Dino's hair as the blonde boy walked towards Giotto. Keith and Daemon stood up from their seats (Daemon was still surrounded by his fangirls) and walked towards their 'leader'.

"Daemon-sama!" the fangirls squealed. Daemon turned towards them and winked making them faint. Keith and Giotto rolled their eyes.

'Show off playboy.' The info broker and the 'leader' thought simultaneously. Once Daemon arrived at where Giotto was seated, they went towards the SC room with Tsuna. As they arrived at the SC room, Tsuna opened the door, froze then sweat dropped. Giotto and others stopped and they wondered why Tsuna didn't enter the room. And their question was answered when they looked inside the room.

Shiroi was holding a camera and snapping pictures of Yamamoto feeding Gokudera with their lunches. Yamamoto was happily doing it and Gokudera was scowling while chewing. Then, they noticed the arm slinger in the silver head boy's right arm. On the other side of the room, Mukuro, with his trident in hand, and Hibari, with his tonfas, were fighting and destroying the tables, chairs and other things in that side of the room. As they fight, they could hear the two throwing insults to each other.

"Pineapple head"

"Chicken"

"Pedophile"

"Blood maniac"

"Pervert"

"Heartless Skylark"

"Pinemelon"

"Ba- what did you just said?!" Mukuro yelled. Hibari smirked.

"Pinemelon! Hahaha! Are you implying Daemon and Mukuro as a couple, carnivore?! Hahaha!" Shiroi exclaimed while laughing and still snapping pictures, but this time, at Mukuro and Hibari, more on Mukuro though since she noticed the slight blush on the illusionist's face before it was covered with his bangs (blackmail material!). Mukuro suddenly smirked.

"Kyouno"

~Silence~

"Hahaha! Is that Hibari's name and Dino's name combined?" asked Yamamoto. Mukuro's smirked widen as he noticed a slight change on Hibari's posture.

"Kamikorosu!"

And their fight started again, while Shiroi, once again, snapped some pictures of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna, Giotto and the others sweat dropped (Daemon was smirking and Dino was slightly blushing when they heard what the skylark and the pineapple said earlier). Shiroi was the first to notice them when she stopped snapping pictures and looked at the doorway.

"Oh! Tuna-chan! ... And the new officers…." Shiroi said. Tsuna and the new officers finally entered the room. Giotto and the others sat on the other table, pulling out their lunch, while Tsuna walked towards his best friends.

"Gokudera-kun, what happened to your arm?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Gokudera smiled at Tsuna.

"I'm fine, Juudaime! No need to worry!"

"Actually, Tuna-chan, while Goku-chan was getting a book from the library, the book was located at the upper part of the shelf, he slipped off the ladder, his arm was hit by the ladder when he fell. Good thing Yama-chan caught Goku-chan before he collapse on the floor." Shiroi informed Tsuna, Gokudera glaring at her.

"Yama-chan carried Goku-chan towards the infirmary (bridal style!) And the nurse gave Goku-chan an arm slinger. And that's the reason why Yama-chan's feeding him."

"Tch. I don't need the yakyuu-baka's help." Gokudera said.

"Eh? But how can you eat, Gokudera? You're right handed, right?" Yamamoto said.

"And besides, Tuna-chan wasn't here earlier, so do you want pineapple head or the carnivore to feed you?" Shiroi said with a smirk. Gokudera paled and shuddered.

"I- I guess, the yakyuu-baka's help will suffice."

And so, the others continued eating their lunch except for Shiroi (who was snapping pictures again), Hibari (who was calmly drinking his tea given to him by Chrome), Mukuro (who was drinking his coffee, also given by Chrome) and Chrome (who was serving beverages to all of them).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**After eating their lunch…**

"Everyone, I have something to tell you." Shiroi said. All of them looked at her, except for Hibari.

"You see-"

She was interrupted when the door to the room burst open and 4 girls entered. Shiroi blinked.

"Uhh….. May I know who you are and what do you want?" The SC President asked. The red haired girl, most likely the leader, stepped forward, her arms crossed, and glared at Shiroi.

"I know you knew who we are, after all, you're the famous black mailer in school."

Shiroi sighed and sat calmly on her chair.

"Kiiroibara Kiritori, why are you here?"

"Actually, we, the ASCC, want you to descend your title as the President of the Student Council. No, let me rephrase that. We, the ASCC and all Namimori High students, want you to descend your title as the President of the Student Council."

All of them (except for Shiroi, Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro (who just raised his eyebrow)) was shock as they heard what Kiiroibara said. Shiroi turned to Hibari.

"Do you know what ASCC means, carnivore?"

Hibari just calmly drank his tea and 'hn-ed' which means no. Shiroi looked at Kiiroibara.

"Well?"

"Hmph! ASCC stands for Anti- Student Cpuncil Committee. And before you complain something, it was approved by the head master himself." Kiiroibara said smugly. Shiroi just looked at her calmly.

"So?" Shiroi said, all politeness were gone. Kiiroibara's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, we observed that you've been black mailing the students of Namimori High and just this morning, Rui Takenaga was your latest victim. Not only that, the girls population are complaining that not only you always had Yamamoto-sama, Gokudera-sama, Hibari-sama and Mukuro-sama in this prison of an office but also you seduced the five new transferees into joining the Student Council! And my gosh! You even seduced dame-Tsuna! Are you really that low? Or are you just a dirty, black mailer slut?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera gasped. Keith looked impassive, Dino hugged Hibird tightly in order to suppress his anger, Reborn's expression was hidden by his fedora and Daemon was ready to slice the girl in pieces with his scythe. Giotto was about to say something when Mukuro stopped him. The pineapple shook his head.

"Just a little advice, Kiiroibara, think before you talk." Shiroi said calmly.

"Or what? You're gonna slap me? Blackmail me? Or seduce my boyfriend, you slut!"

SLAP!

Hibari smirked, Mukuro 'kufufu-ed', Reborn hid his smirk with his fedora, Keith looked impassive (but if you look closely, you'll see a hint of laughter in his eyes), Dino was giggling, Chrome was giggling behind the tea cup, Yamamoto and Gokudera smirked (with the latter mumbling a "serves you right, baka!"). Shiroi smirked proudly and Giotto was shocked. Tsuna glared at Kiiroibara, his eyes flashed orange.

"You can insult me as many times and anytime you want but don't you dare, and I repeat, DON'T YOU DARE insult Shiroi or any of my friends or else, that slap mark will not be the only thing you will have in your face!"

Kiiroibara, who was on the floor (clutching her left cheek), looked at Tsuna with shock written on her face. The three other girls helped their leader.

"I did warned you. And another advice…." Shiroi eyes flashed black.

"Get out, before something bad happens to you."

And with that, the ASCC immediately walked away (more like ran away). Tsuna turned to Shiroi, bangs covering his eyes.

~Silence~

"Uh-oh…."

"You can say that again….." Gokudera whispered at Yamamoto.

"Shiroi Kanda!" Tsuna shouted. Shiroi cringed. Reborn smirked.

"It seems dame-Tsuna isn't that dame this time, huh?"

"Why did you just let them say that to you? She's insulting you, Shiroi!" Tsuna scolded Shiroi like a mother to her child which made Shiroi stifle a laugh.

"Ahem…. You know what kind of person I am, right? I don't care what they think or say. So, calm down, ne, Tuna-chan." Shiroi said and hugged Tsuna which in turn hugged her back.

"Well, that girl totally deserves it, Juudaime!"

"Hahaha! You're amazing, Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu….. It seems the harmless rabbit turned into a vicious lion."

"Hn. Wolf in a sheep's clothing."

"That was great, Bossu."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he started to realize what he had done.

"Well, dame-Tsuna, that was unexpected." Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna. The embarrassed boy groaned.

'Especially that flashed of orange we saw on your eyes.'

"I shouldn't have done that." Tsuna muttered. Shiroi patted his shoulder.

"Anyway, back to what I said earlier, before those ASCC mean girls interrupted, there's something I have to tell you all."

Everyone looked at her while she smirked.

"Next Monday, the second year students, together with their teachers, the Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council will all go to the coolest adventure of a field trip ever! We're going to…..

The Hamaguri X Museum!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: I'm finally done! Woohoo!**

**Tsuna: konnichiwa, minna!**

**Judai: Did you like it? *puppy dog eyes* anyway, for those who didn't know what Kiiroibara means… it means, jealousy in flower language…. And Hamaguri means clam….. **

**Tsuna: R and R!**

**Judai: Read and Review~**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja!**

**Ciao~**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
